dreamcityarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Clarence J. Wright
Mr. Wright is Harrison’s neglectful father. He disapproves of Harrison hanging out with Kenny. History Mr. Wright was born in 1952. Originally, his family lived in the country near a trainyard before his parents' divorce. When he was 7 years old his father left the family and never came back. After the disappearance of his father his family had to move to the city, which he was not happy about. He moved to a new school where he became a notorious bully. He dropped out of school in the eighth grade due to his bad behavior. According to Elvina, he was the black sheep of the family due to his antisocial behavior. He was notorious for lying, stealing, and fighting during his formative years. He was also a pyromaniac, getting off on seeing things burn. He was first arrested when he was 13 years old, and became an on and off criminal for the next 40 years. He wanted to become a famous actor after he went to see a movie with his mom and brother. He wanted to live in the glam life and have all the girls he wanted like in the movies, and spent most of his young adult life trying to chase the empty dream. 1972 When he was 20 years old he had no GED and no job. He spent his days at the bar picking up girls and committing petty crime. He also occasionally tagged along with his brother doing odd jobs. His mother grew increasingly frustrated with him, especially after John graduated. He was offered a job at John’s publishing firm, to get Elvina off his back. He slept with the secretary, and almost burned down the building when he set a dumpster on fire. Then he was fired due to his negligence. John was extremely angry with him, and yelled at him so badly that he started crying. Later, he found employment at a bar, to become a singer and an actor. He met a pretty girl named Alice whom he was infatuated with. He willingly agreed to take on more jobs just to get closer to her. He became employed by her father Lewis, who was a billionaire and a crime mogul. Later, he flew with them to the US to attend the Hollywood School of Performing and Fine Arts. He was admitted on a “special basis”, meaning he faked his identity and bribed his way in. Movie Career and life in Hollywood While he was studying there he worked at a bar and moonlighted as a male escort, to pay for the expensive tuition. One of his repeat clients was a rich middle aged widow named Savannah who had sons his age. Lewis wanted Alice to marry one of her sons to secure her financial future. But Alice was secretly seeing the young Mr. Wright and having a forbidden relationship with him. They went to a seaside resort where they conceived a daughter. Then later Alice had to hide her pregnancy from her father. His movie career was not very extraordinary, as he only starred in low budget direct to TV romance movies as the jealous love interest. He was just another replaceable handsome man in the industry. He starred in a few erotic movies, and a short lived generic romance TV show. Finally, the breaking point came when Alice broke up with him, choosing financial stability over true love, breaking his heart and sending him into a cold bitter depression. He had a terrible mental breakdown in the middle of the street, and got arrested by the police. Lewis and Alice left the country, abandoning him there. He was fired from his job for his erratic behavior. From that day on, his dreams were truly shattered and he had to find a new life path. Thus he returned back to crime to survive the harsh world yet again. The last time he ever contacted his family was when he was incarcerated. Then he stopped and led everyone to believe that he had finally kicked the bucket. However, in reality he was still alive albeit keeping a low profile. Living in exile Eventually Mr. Wright finally settled down in his early 40’s, starting his legitimate life and was semi-retired from crime. (Emphasis on “semi”.) In Concordia City Mr. Wright moved into a house on a hill with his son. He met a pregnant Natasha and Robert who were a little interested in him, but he was rude to them, especially Natasha. He could hardly take care of his infant son, due to being too exhausted. He drugged Harrison by mixing sleeping pill powder in his baby formula to get him to stop crying. Then the women of Oak Tree Heights intervened, and they helped him get the resources he needed to get back on his feet. But he remained tight lipped about his past, so that he could stay in Oak Tree Heights. He managed to earn the trust of the Oak Tree Parents by using baby Harrison to tug on their heartstrings, and thus diverting any suspicion that they had about him. After that they lived in relative peace. While Harrison was in middle school Mr. Wright disapproved of his son’s friends, believing that they were a bad influence. He became especially aggressive to Kenny, after he learned of the youth’s offenses. He tried to get Harrison a mentor from the local church despite not going there regularly. He was also oblivious to the fact that Harrison got a piercing. He was unaware of Harrison's activities outside of school and home, due to the fact that he rarely spent any meaningful time with him. Later Mr. Wright learned that Harrison was being bullied at school, and the administration was not doing anything about it. So he decided to take matters into his own hands. He showed up to Lorraine Middle School and demanded that he have a word with the parent of the child who was bullying his son. However to his dismay he learned that it was Kaydon Joe who was bullying Harrison and he would have to make an awkward conversation with his nemesis Natasha. Midlife crisis During the 2008 recession Mr. Wright was unceremoniously laid off from his job and had to turn to other means to pay his bills. He finally decided to adopt the persona of the Nightwatcher, and be a vigilante crime fighter. He also employed Frank and the other older delinquents to help him. He kept his activities hidden to everyone, even Harrison. Then Harrison and Kenny went down to his secret headquarters to find Frank. They were caught, and they were going to be sent to the Nightwatcher himself for their punishment. But then Harrison discovered that the Nightwatcher was his own father, and Mr. Wright had to explain himself to his son. Eventually Mr. Wright quit being a vigilante crime fighter after only three months due to his age. He set up a business with his "business partner" Frances. In reality the business only existed as a front for him to launder money. Frances was just there to hawk her makeup and divert suspicion. There were rumors that they were in a relationship but Mr. Wright denied it, claiming that her "clam was too crusty". Eventually he cut her off at some point. The only time Mr. Wright bothered to get involved in his son’s life again was when Principal Joe told him about Harrison’s poor performance at school. He called a few days off to monitor Harrison while he was suspended. Then he had no choice but to return back to work, and Harrison went back to being with his delinquent friends. He was later seen again when Harrison brought Alana to their house. He found Alana’s purse in his son’s bedroom and began looking through it, causing his son to physically attack him. He is unable to defend himself against his son who had grown to be almost his height, and he accepts defeat. Later, he had a minor argument with Harrison. The next day Harrison didn’t come home to see him. Mr. Wright didn’t think much of it until he went to take out the trash. He was oblivious that his son and Alana were hiding in the Joes backyard, and Alana had come prepared to attack him. As he stood in the alley Alana snuck up to him, and maced him before he could even move. Then she ran off, and he was blinded and in pain. The Joes came back a short time later to find their house egged and Mr. Wright stumbling around in pain. They quickly helped him and sprayed him with their garden hose to get the mace off. Mr. Wright's past was fully explained when Harrison discovered his heritage through the internet. Harrison finally got to meet his extended family for the first time which was great for him, but not great for Mr. Wright who was dismayed that his secret was out. Later years *HUGE SPOILER HERE* Eventually, Mr. Wright passed away of a heart attack at the age of 63 due to his lifelong bad habits. His death came as a shock to everyone, especially the neighborhood when they discovered about his criminal activities that he had done while he was living undercover in the neighborhood for the past 20 years. Harrison was especially affected, and his cousins Hudson and Patty flew in to comfort him. Eventually, Harrison sold the house, and moved back to Britain with his cousins so that he could be closer to his extended family for support. Personality Mr. Wright is a self absorbed and bad tempered man which makes him difficult to get along with. Due to his workaholic habits he leaves Harrison to fend for himself on most days. At first it seems Mr. Wright is a very authoritarian father compared to the Joes, as he doesn’t let Harrison hang out with Kenny, claiming that the latter is a “bad influence”. He also has a habit of turning off the internet at night, and refusing to buy the latest toys because he doesn’t want Harrison to be spoiled like the Joes’ kids. However his futile attempts at disciplining Harrison didn’t work because he was never present to enforce his rules. He has a poor understanding of special needs, disparagingly referring to them as “cripples” and “gimps” instead of the politically correct terms. He is also neglectful and emotionally distant, rarely being emotionally available for his son whenever he needed it. He also has a tough love approach to everything and thinks showing any emotion is a sign of weakness. He also has no regard for how he is perceived or the consequences of his actions, such as saying hurtful things without thinking. Due to the death of his wife he has to take up being the father and the mother in the household. Mr. Wright seems to be addicted to cigarettes, alcohol, and to a lesser extent, food. According to Harrison he smokes three packs a day, and as a result his voice is extremely deep and hoarse. He is never seen without a cigarette in his hand. He is also a heavy drinker, and not to mention he loves greasy and fatty food like fried chicken. When he was younger he was a notorious womanizer, using his good looks to convince women to sleep with him. He had no preference in who he slept with, as long as they paid him good money. He had no such thing as a dignity when he lived and worked in Hollywood Appearance Mr. Wright is a hirsute, middle aged man with a unibrow. He is very tall and has very broad shoulders. His hair has already gone grey from age, and he has an unshavable grey beard. He is usually seen wearing a white shirt, an indigo necktie, black trousers and black shoes. He occasionally wears a pair of reading glasses. He usually has an angry expression on his face and rarely smiles. He is 6’6 tall and 250 lb. When he was younger, he had dark brown hair, no beard, a chiseled jaw, a muscular body and slightly tanned skin. He used his looks to get into film school in the absence of an actual education. In the original comic from 2014 he was just a grey panel and a random voice Relationships Harrison Mr. Wright was a terrible parent to Harrison. The earliest example was when Harrison was only an infant, Mr. Wright would spike his bottle with sleeping powder so he wouldn’t cry and bother him. Later on, Mr. Wright would leave Harrison alone at home for upwards of 16+ hours, starting when he was 6-7 years old. He would also rarely tend to his son due to his busy schedule. As a result Harrison became a free range child, and became acquainted with less than ideal characters like Frank and Alana. He also became dependent on the internet to learn his life skills and how things worked. Thus he gained a distorted view of things, such as sex since he only saw it in porn. Harrison rarely looked up to his father as a role model since he was so absent. The Joes Mr. Wright has a petty rivalry with the Joes, since the Joes are righteous, kind and selfless while he is adulterous, violent, and egotistical. He was notorious for dumping his cigarette butts in their yard, and used to steal their compost so he could grow his own garden. He occasionally trades banter with Natasha, since he is unable to express his feelings properly. The Joes kids are afraid of him, and they made up a rumor to the other kids that Mr. Wright is actually a werewolf who goes on a murdering rampage every month. Kenny When Mr. Wright first met Kenny he almost beat up the latter because he thought he was a thief. Harrison had to defend his friend from his father. In reality Mr. Wright didn’t want his son picking up any bad habits from Kenny whom he thought was a bad influence. Kenny was the reason Harrison had to meet Logan. Alana Alana was warned of Mr. Wright by Kenny, who told her to not try and fight him. But Alana ignored his warning and went to the Wright’s house. She maced him with bear spray and ran off. Frances Natasha’s mother, Frances, became infatuated with Mr. Wright. However, he never reciprocated. He only pretended to be interested in her quackery, and ghosted her after the first failed “date”. He only used her as a pawn in his plans, and didn’t care much about her. Frances is like his fangirl who just follows him around and gives him unconditional support Family John Mr. Wright seemed to be closer with his elder brother John than any of his relatives. When they were young John was the only person that he really considered a friend. John also acted as a father figure for him, since their real dad abandoned their family. However they drifted apart when they got older. Elvina Elvina was disappointed with her younger son, and treated him as an afterthought. She believed all he brought was shame to the family hence the reason why she never bothered to invest in him. She didn’t believe his ambitions were legitimate and asked him when he was going to get a “real job”. She did not know that he had gotten into film school, and they did not speak for 30 years. Audrey Audrey was the first child that Mr. Wright sired 19 years before Harrison. Apparently, he was just as neglectful towards her like Harrison. Audrey recounts living in squalor with him, since he was barely scraping by in the film industry. She became resentful of him, and they had a strained relationship. Audrey kept his vast collection of porn films, and threatened to leak them onto the internet if he did not send money to her at one point. Useless Facts * He "appeared" in one panel of the original comic where he callously dismisses his son. Back then I was unsure of what he looked like. * He is the oldest parent in Oak Tree Heights. * He has many similarities to Dimitri Ivanov. Both are single fathers, womanizers and smokers. However, Dimitri actually cared about his daughter while Mr. Wright did not care at all. Also Mr. Wright is well off while Dimitri lives in poverty. * He committed his first crime when he was 13 years old, which would be in approximately 1965. So he was committing crimes before half the people in the neighborhood were even born Category:Male Category:The reboot Category:Wright Family Category:Parents Category:Villains and Antagonists Category:1972 Category:Residents of Oak Tree Heights